Don't Drop the Soap
by Gally69
Summary: The NCIS team are all still in highschool.


**Title**: Don't Drop the Soap  
**Rating**: M  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Warnings**: There will be some angst, and one character gets the boo hoos but I'm not gonna tell you who!  
**Summary**: OK all the NCIS team are in highschool together and Maggy has a big crush on Ally even though she's the class dork but that's ok because he's pretty dorky too and Gibson is a jock and so is Deanozo. Diva is there too she's like an exchange student or something.

**Authors note**: I don't own any of the characters though I wish I owned Gibson lol

It was a cold day in fall at NCIS High School. Maggy and Ally were walking to science class. It was their favourite class because they were both dorks and liked science. Suddenly they heard shouting and then Maggy fell over because a football had hit him in the face! A jock came running over.  
"Oh hey I'm sorry are you ok we didn't see you guys"  
It was Gibson, he had transferred from another school that semester and already he was captain of the NCIS High School football team.  
"Hey Maggy you shouldn't have such a big head then maybe it wouldn't get in the way huh?" said Deanozo who had come running over too.  
"Don't be so mean Deanozo" said Ally as she helped Maggy up. "How would you like it if we threw umm an test tube at your head?"  
"Whatever geek girl" said Deanozo picking up the ball.  
"I'm really sorry you guys" said Gibson as he helped Maggy up too.  
"It's ok no harm done" said Maggy dusting himself as he got up.  
Gibson and Deanozo ran back to the football field.  
"Hey quit staring at that jerks butt!" said Maggy. "Joking!" he said when Ally glared at him.  
"You're such a nerd Maggy. Come on we're gonna be late for science class and I'm totally hyped because we're studying proteins today"  
"Oh cool, proteins!" said Maggy and they both ran into the science block.

"Who can tell me about proteins?" said Professor Duckie.  
Ally put her hand up and so did Gibson. Everyone looked surprised.  
"Hmm very well new boy let us see how much your former establishment embued you with knowledge beyond how to thow a pigskin"  
Gibson cleared his throat.  
"Proteins are organic compounds made of amino acids arranged in a linear chain and joined together by peptide bonds between the carboxyl and amino groups of adjacent amino acid residues, sir"  
Duckie raised his eyebrow and everyone gasped except for Ally who smiled a little bit until Maggy elbowed her.  
"Very good Gibson, I daresay you will prove to be on parr with my two prize students Maggy and Ally"  
Gibson looked over at them and smiled. Ally and Maggy both blushed.  
"Alright class now I would like you to get into groups and investigate proteins. Everyone choose a lab partner."  
Maggy and Ally always worked together. Deanozo and Gibson paired up as well.  
Suddenly the lab door banged open loudly.  
"I am late, I am sorry" said the girl who had banged open the door. She looked foreign.  
"Ah, you must be our other new student, Diva. You're an exchange student from Isreal aren't you?" said Duckie  
"That right, from Isreal am I" said Diva.  
"We're about to study proteins, do come and take a seat"  
Diva was wearing combat pants and a vest top. Ally could see that she was wearing a necklace that looked like a pentagram but when the new girl got closer she could see it had more points.  
Diva sat down at their table. "Hello, Diva is my name, now you are to be telling yours for me"  
"Hi Diva I'm Ally" said Ally  
"Hi Diva I'm Maggy" said Maggy.  
Deanozo nudged Gibson. "Hey don't you think the new girls' hot I would totally bone her"  
Gibson ignored him because he was reading about proteins. "Oh man don't tell me he's a nerd too" though Deanozo. He began to draw a football in his notebook. Suddenly Duckie was stood at his shoulder. "What is this young Deanozo? If you spent half as much time thinking about science as you do daydreaming about your football you would be a mind to rival Newton."  
The class laughed and Deanozo shook his head smiling because he was embarrassed.  
"I think you and Gibson should work with Ally, Maggy and Diva. Maybe their influence will rub off on you" smiled Duckie.

Then they studied proteins and wrote about stuff then the bell rang for lunch. Deanozo and Gibson went off to play with their football again and Diva hung around with Ally and Maggy. Ally thought she was cool and Diva teased Maggy a little but she was only kidding around. Suddenly lunch was over and the bell was ringing for class.  
"Oh no it's gym class!" said Maggy.  
"Ugh I hate gym class" sighed Ally.  
"In gym class, what is we do?" asked Diva  
"Well today the girls are doing cheerleading and track and the boys are playing football, but I've got a plan so I'm not going to have to do gym class" Ally said with a wink.  
"What that's not fair what are you going to do you can't cut class!" said Maggy.  
"I'm going to tell Ms Shepard that I'm having my period" said Ally with a smile  
"Oh gross!" cried Maggy. Diva looked confused.  
"What is period?" she asked.  
Ally looked at Maggy. He shrugged.  
"Well… all women have periods about every four weeks. Blood from inside a womans body comes outside from an opening between her legs"  
Maggy rolled his eyes in discussed. Diva opened her eyes wide.  
"Oh! You mean dam!" she said.  
"Probably" Ally said, "but it means you can skip gym class. Come on Diva, we can both say we're having one"  
"Hey no fair!" said Maggy pouting. "I hate gym, can't you come up with an excuse for me?"  
"Maybe period is being had by you too!" exclaimed Diva, and she and Ally laughed.  
"Very funny you guys. Huh, well, I'll say that my asthma is bad. Good luck"

So they all managed to skip gym. "Hey why don't we go to the library and read about NDA?" said Ally, so they all went to the library and read about NDA. Then they went to the locker rooms because they wanted to prank Deanozo for being mean when he hit Maggy with the football.  
"I'm gonna write Jerk on his locker" said Deanozo. "Because he's a big jerk and he'll never think it was us because we weren't in gym class"  
When they got to the locker room it was empty. Maggy had a Sharpie and was about to write Jerk on Deanozos' locker when they heard someone come in.  
Whoever it was was heading right for them!  
"Quick let's hide behind these lockers!" whispered Maggy. They all hid behind the lockers. The person who had come in went into the showers. From where they were hid Maggy Ally and Diva could see into the showers. It was Gibson!  
He started to strip off his football uniform. Ally gave a little gasp and Maggy pinched her. Gibsons shoulder's were like oiled marble, writhing smoothly under his skin as he pitched the sweat-soaked jersey into a corner. Ally could feel a spreading warmth in the pit of her stomach. Gibson bent to remove his shorts and the feeling spasmed.  
Almost unconsciously she moved her hand between her legs, biting her lip as she pressed her fingers through the fabric of her jeans. Maggy and Diva didn't notice, both rapt on Gibsons lean figure as he stepped into the water, droplets glistening like dew on his milky skin.  
Ally became intensely aware of the damp heat radiating against her fingers. Gibson shifted position as he soaped up, turning slightly and affording her a glimpse of the thick, pendulous profile of his penis. She squirmed, grinding her hand against her swollen clit as subtly as she could. Gibson began to work the soap into the forest of pubic hair that framed his gargantuan member, turning his back to the spray of the shower nozzle. Lost in her own arousal Ally didn't notice that Maggies trousers were beginning to tighten around his groin, nor did she hear Divas breathing becoming more rapid. She could only focus on the growing sensation, the electric tingle in her cunt as she watches him and touches herself flanked by her unwitting friends.

Suddenly Deanozo burst into the locker room.  
"Hey Gibson! Great defence out there, no wonder they made you captain. Who are you gonna ask to prom?"  
"Oh, I dunno" Gibson said, "I was thinking of asking Ally"…

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
